Her Heart
by Teefa and Co
Summary: Klein and Lita oneshot. Lita is mad after a visit to Veola's shop and runs off. When a demon attacks, will Klein be able to discover how much he cares about her? Takes place right after the game.


**Her Heart**

"Here you go Klein," Veloa stated, "This is my newest creation. It may look like just a simple bracer, but the charm inside it provides a powerful defensive shield in times of need. The shield responds to the plight of the one wearing it. I put my entire soul into making this for you, because I can't protect you on my own. Hopefully, my emotions will go with you and keep you safe on your journey."

"Th…thanks Veola. I know that it'll help me. Your defensive items always do," Klein replied.

Lita muttered, "Oh, they do, do they? Why is it that you are always so nice to Veola? And you always respond when she flirts with you, but never when I try to make some sign of liking you. Sometimes, I wonder why I deal with this." Then, without another word, she left the store and slammed the door behind her. Poor Klein and Veola cringed at the shockwave and just stared at the entrance.

Klein blinked; he knew this was how Lita acted when he talked with Veola, but never understood her reason behind it. "What in the world is her problem? I just thanked you for something that you'd made for me. What's so wrong with being polite to someone else? Sometimes, I don't understand her."

"She likes you," Veola told him, "It's written all over Lita's face when she gets mad at you in my shop. But no matter how much I try to tease her, she never admits her true feelings. I think Lita is embarrassed because she is usually a tough girl. Losing her image and losing her heart are conflicting within her. You should go and talk to her, try to straighten out the issue before something bad happens."

"You really think she likes me? I never noticed it before. I always thought she only wanted to help me because she saw me as weak after our first encounter. But what about…did that mean that those things she said to me in the clearing after Mull attacked us was an attempt at telling me her true feelings? Blast it! I've been an idiot!" Klein exclaimed. He then ran off, looking for where she ran to.

Veola sighed as she watched him go. The shop girl whispered, "As long as you're happy, then I can be happy for you. I knew from the beginning that Lita was the one you truly loved. I hoped that through continuing to flirt with you, she would defend her own feelings and admit herself to you. Though my heart feels like it is torn in two…I can be happy that I made my friends happy just as they made me happy by gathering the ingredients for the Chronolex and caring enough to talk me out of my suicide…"

S...S

Lita stopped running at the Lapis Woods and sat on the rock near where she first met Klein. 'So what if he cares more for Veola than me. I don't need him! I've never needed him! If I hadn't met him, then I never would have been ambushed by Mull, never lost the Ruby Prism, and never had to deal with all the pain that went with it. Now, even my life reminds me of that jerk. If I get rid of this gem, I'll get sick again and eventually die from a lack of Mana. If I keep it, Klein's aura will always be on me as long as I live. My life sucks terribly. But…it was a fun ride while it lasted, I will admit. I met so many interesting people through my time with Klein. Plus, I discovered my past and now understand why I'm here in the first place. However, why must there be so many bad thoughts mixed in with these wonderful memories?'

She let out a sigh, then turned on a dime as a wicked laugh lit up the clearing. A creature that looked very similar to a Lilim had appeared before her, fangs dripping with hunger. Lita felt a small pang of fear. Lilims only were affected by magic, which was her weakest field. Not only that, but her magic based spells all cost so much Mana that she didn't have a lot of options. To make matters worse, Klein still had the bag with her Life Pills in it. The young girl cursed her own carelessness once more.

'Screw him,' she thought, 'I have to do this on my own. I'll just use my Pale Wing to increase my strength!' With that, Lita began to release the inner power granted to her by Iris so long ago. A pair of feathery white wings began to appear on her back, glowing brightly. Then, the young girl jumped to dodge a Meteor Blast tossed at her by her enemy. In response, she jumped into the air and cast a Force Blast onto the offender. But that only succeeded to make the creature more angry, increasing her smirk.

"What a lively young girl you are. Your energy will make a nice feast. I may look like a Lilim, and I'd admit that your power would probably be enough to kill one of them easily. But I am stronger than those creatures. You may call me Empusa, the greatest seducer ever to live. I'd prefer a strong, brawny man, however the life of a young girl as energetic as you can also be quite delicious," she told Lita.

With that, the creature flapped its bat-like wings and flew down near Lita. She went to dodge, but wasn't fast enough. Suddenly, she grabbed the girl with her arms and let her fangs sink deep into the young girl's neck. Lita's eyes began to grow wide as she felt the life and mana begin seeping out of her by the vampyric attack. The teen's hands grabbed for her Ruby Prism, hoping to access its power to save herself. But unlike her mother, Lita had no idea how to actually use the gem voluntarily. And that was one thing Klein had forgotten to research when he was reading through Iris's books in Avenberry.

Suddenly, Empusa withdrew her fangs and let Lita fall to the stone ground. She said, "What a delicious meal you were. Now, to finish you off. It was lovely while it lasted, my dear." The creature flew up into the air and prepared to summon another meteor on the already half dead young woman…

S...S

Klein heard a large shriek as the creature began flying up into the air. Looking up, he saw Empusa preparing to attack someone. Rushing forward, the young man got a better look at the scene, and saw Lita's broken body lying on the ground. Anger filled his heart as he realized there was nothing he could do; Empusa was already preparing her attack and did not need time to charge up before launching the rock.

Just then, Klein remembered Veola's words. -It may look like just a simple bracer, but the charm inside it provides a powerful defensive shield in times of need. The shield responds to the plight of the one wearing it.- As Klein's fear for Lita's life began to grow, the bracer he wore began to glow brightly. Suddenly, a shield of pure energy formed around Lita's body and repelled the attack with great ease.

"What in the world?" yelled Empusa, "Why did that girl's body just repel my most powerful strike?"

"It was me! You leave her alone or else you're going to get hurt you monster!" Klein called back. As Empusa turned, the young man pulled out his cane and twirled it around with determination. His eyes were cold and angry; nobody messed with his friends and lived. Pointing his cane forward, the youth attacked with an Ether Bulb. She screamed a little, shook it off, and stared down her new opponent.

The demoness smirked and said, "What a cute little boy. Now, you don't have to get all violent with me. I won't hurt such a sweet thing as you. Come here and give me a kiss." But as she approached, Klein felt threatened and struck out with his cane. Empusa shrieked and was taken aback. "What's your problem? I was being nice to you, even after you'd already attacked me once. So why attack me?"

"You hurt my friend," Klein replied with anger, "Nobody touches Lita and lives to tell about it."

"So her name is Lita. What a lovely name. She was quite the delicious meal you know. I guess, if you want to be trouble, then I will have to kill you as well. Rest in peace alongside your lover?" Empusa screeched as she focused her attack on Klein, once more summoning a meteor in order to wound him.

Suddenly, the Ruby Prism began to glow from around Lita's neck. Her wings began to pick her off the ground and into the air like an avenging angel. The girl dove towards the meteor and grabbed it between her hands, pushing the giant stone backwards towards its caster.Empusa shrieked as the combined power of her meteor and the Ruby Prism's strength was enough to knock her back into the rock.

Empusa exclaimed, "But…but you were almost dead! How can you have enough strength left?"

Lita opened her eyes, revealing her brown spheres had become glossed over as if she was in a trance. "You tried to hurt the one I love and for that I will kill you. I am not scared of dying, just as long as I am fighting to protect those people I care about!" With that, the young girl held forth her hands and closed her eyes once more. Suddenly, powerful streams of light began to flow forth from her hands, followed by a great ball of energy that appeared to be similar to a Force Blast. As Empusa lay injured from the attacks, Lita flew even higher. Her wings began to glow brightly and released multiple beams of light in the shape of stars. The creature was struck once more, and began to fade away, shrieking loudly.

"Got…her…" Lita whispered, "Now I can…rest…" Suddenly, her wings vanished and she began to fall towards the ground. Klein rushed forward and caught the young woman in his arms, and saw that she had fallen asleep. He figured that her anger over Klein's plight had given her just enough strength to defeat the monster, and now she needed to recharge. Looking at the peaceful breathing of her sleeping body, Klein began to carry Lita back towards town so he could take her home to get some sleep.

S...S

'Where am I? How did I get here? I last remember being beaten up by that monster back in the forest, then I felt some sort of energy building up as my eyes began to close…' Lita thought as she began to wake up. Looking around, the young woman saw that she was in her own bed back at the team's base. Klein was sitting on a stool beside her, holding her hand in his and relief in his eyes as she awoke.

He told her, "I found that monster attacking you in the forest. This bracer that Veola gave me…it really did respond to the plight of its wearer. The plight was not for my own life, but for the one I cared about most in this world. Lita, I'm sorry if I got you mad earlier. I still want to continue adventuring with you. We can find out more about alchemy, kill more Growloons, help more people. And best of all, we can be together. I know you don't like to be alone, and neither do I. So please…just forgive me."

Suddenly, Lita jumped out of bed and gave Klein a hug around the middle. "I forgive you Klein! I was just afraid of you leaving me all alone again. You're right about how that is the thing I hate most, especially after losing my mother and sisters. I guess I just need to learn to not jump to consequences so easily when it comes to you and other girls. After all, you are naïve when it comes to their advances."

"Hey!" Klein yelled, "That wasn't funny!" He tackled her back to the bed, playfully. On accident, his lips met hers and she began to deepen the kiss. They stayed like that fore some time, happy for that one moment given to them. Lita knew at that moment that she would never be alone again in her life.

S...S

The next day, the two packed up their bags and left Kavoc for another adventure. With Mull gone, there would be peace once more and less need for Galgazits. Also, the Knights of Alkavana were all back to being a helpful protective force, and could keep things calm if something came up again. So the duo decided to find somewhere that was in need of a pair of young warriors to help set it straight again, as well as whatever remnants of ancient alchemic civilizations they might run into along the way.

About an hour after they had left, Norman the barkeep was sitting at a table in his establishment with Veola. He asked, "So, do you think it worked? I mean, Klein is awfully naïve at times; he doesn't seem to notice when any girl flirts with him. And Lita isn't the type to blurt out her feelings so easily."

Veola giggled. "It did. I told him flat out that she was probably jealous of me. She'd run out before I could finish explaining the use of the bracer I'd made. It was meant to respond to the plight of the one who wore it, yes, but not to their own life. Rather, the barrier would only work if the plight was towards someone they truly loved. Later, I heard there was some sort of tangle in the woods with some high level Demon, and those two were at the center of it. When I confronted Klein, he thanked me for the bracer and said that it was because of it that Lita wasn't killed when she had been attacked all alone."

"You made that expensive plan up just to pair those two together," Norman replied, "It was good fortune. Now you've probably made them happier than they ever have been before. I'm sure they're both real grateful for this. We'll see them again someday, and by then they're probably going to be engaged."

'You'd better be happy you two! It took me all night just to come up with a name for that bracer you know. I eventually decided, after several failed attempts to think of something, to call it the Cupid Barrier, because it brings together those in love with a protective force,' Veola thought. Then, she began to giggle because she knew Lita would laugh at the thought of such an uncreative and wacky name.

* * *

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Well, after three days this is done. I was using this to relieve stress from my final essay. It was also part of a challenge from my friend psychedelicaya on LiveJournal. It was part of a Meme we were doing. If you don't understand the last part…then don't worry. LJ thing we do from time to time. The challenge was to write something with Klein and Lita in it, and possibly add Veola. So I decided to work with the usual formula of Veola flirting with Klein and Lita getting mad. Plus, fun with her naming methods. The matchmaker part is because I saw her as wanting to help Klein and Lita get together during the Locket of Love and Wishes synthesis unlocking. I also wanted to do this for myself anyway.


End file.
